songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Record Song Contest 1
|con = Record Song Contest|nex = 2|pre = 0|winner = "XO"|entries = 33|vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs.}} The Record Song Contest 1 was the debut edition of the Record Song Contest, held at the Jerusalem, Israel on June 12, 2015 for final. Maxim executive supervised the first contest. 33 countries participated, with each of them performing one song. Athena Manoukian won the contest for Armenia with the song "XO". Location Israel Israel, officially the State of Israel, is a country in West Asia, situated at the southeastern shore of the Mediterranean Sea and the northern shore of the Gulf of Aqaba in the Red Sea. It shares land borders with Lebanon to the north, Syria in the northeast, Jordan on the east, the Palestinian territories (which are claimed by the State of Palestine and are partially controlled by Israel) comprising the West Bank and Gaza Strip to the east and west, respectively, and Egypt to the southwest. It contains geographically diverse features within its relatively small area. Israel's financial center is Tel Aviv, while Jerusalem is both its self-designated, though unrecognised by the United Nations, capital and the most populous individual city under the country's governmental administration. Israeli sovereignty over Jerusalem is internationally disputed. In its Basic Laws, Israel defines itself as a Jewish and Democratic State. Israel is a representative democracy with a parliamentary system, proportional representation and universal suffrage. The Prime Minister serves as head of government and the Knesset serves as Israel's legislative body. Israel is a developed country and an OECD member, with the 37th-largest economy in the world by nominal gross domestic product as of 2014. The country benefits from a highly skilled workforce and is among the most educated countries in the world with the one of the highest percentage of its citizens holding a tertiary education degree. The country has the highest standard of living in the Middle East and the fifth highest in Asia, and has one of the highest life expectancies in the world. Jerusalem Jerusalem (Hebrew: יְרוּשָׁלַיִם), located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, is one of the oldest cities in the world. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. During its long history, Jerusalem has been destroyed at least twice, besieged 23 times, attacked 52 times, and captured and recaptured 44 times. The oldest part of the city was settled in the 4th millennium BCE. In 1538, walls were built around Jerusalem under Suleiman the Magnificent. Today those walls define the Old City, which has been traditionally divided into four quarters—known since the early 19th century as the Armenian, Christian, Jewish, and Muslim Quarters. The Old City became a World Heritage Site in 1981, and is on the List of World Heritage in Danger. Modern Jerusalem has grown far beyond the Old City's boundaries. Format The competition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The 12 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final qualified to the final where they joined the host nation Israel. Participants It was announced that thirty-three countries would participate in the first edition. Semi-final 1 16 countries took part in this semi-final. Israel voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs in places 1 to 12 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Semi-final 2 16 countries took part in this semi-final. Israel voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs in places 1 to 12 qualified for the final and are marked in orange. Final Scoreboard 12 points in Semi-final 1 Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal: 12 points in Semi-final 2 Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal: 12 points in Final Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # # # # # Nasri # Stefan Raab # # Ice Saranyu # # # Guy Sebastian # Indila # Anica Kovač # # # Alice Tumler # CL Nick Chou Katy Perry See also Category:Record Song Contest